DIM lights
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Zim has been acting strange recently and follows dub around and listens to Dib. Dib realizes that he is kinda attracted to Zim. Din is horrified by his discovery and doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! This is yaoi, boy x boy, so I hope you like it. This is from invader zim and I was inspired to write this story because of Reitanna-Seishin on . Her story is called Playing with fire and its really good. It made me want to come up with one on my own. Anyway, it's a good site filled with pictures and she's a good artist. So now, on with the story.**

Dibs pov.

"Mornin Dib, let's eat breakfast." Gaz made herself a bowl of cereal and stuffed a spoonful in her mouth.

"Have fun, I'm going to skool early. See ya later." I waved bye as I closed the door. First day of skool, great. And of course it's high Skool. Good thing I hit a huge growth spurt this past summer. I'm now 14, still one of the youngest In the entire freshman class.

About half way there I hear one of the most unpleasant things in my life,"hey human! Din human I know you hear me." Zim was behind me. I turned around and saw his change of style. His hair went down and almost covered his eyes, he had on a pink striped sweater with the sleeves ripped off and black gloves the went to his elbow but didn't cover his fingers. He changed his black pants to a very dark blue jeans. He still had the same old backpack. "Dib human, I see you have changed too!" Zim smiled running to catch up to me.

"Yeah, kinda." I smiled shyly. I still had the smiley faced shirt and blue tennis shoes. i change my pants, jacket, and hair style. My black pants are now torn dark blue jeans, my jacket is a dark blue hoodie and my hair still kinda looks the same but it's longer.

"So is everyone making changes to their style? That is a human thing to do right." Zim asked, wide eyed.

"Yes zim." I said, I seemed rather annoyed.

"Great! Another thing about humans I can add to my book of secrets!" Zim was happy he completed a human task.

"Zim stop shouting. That's not very human." I rolled my eyes.

"Very well Dib human." Zim smiled to himself and continued walking next to me.

'Dib has been acting weird lately. It started about 2 years ago when the Tallests stopped answering his calls. He kinda started drifting towards me. We are kinda friends, he's been to my house a lot lately but he always climbs through my window instead of using the door like a human, since he's trying to be human. He is cute now, all the girls think he is. Last year he got into a fight with a senior in high skool and won so now everyone has respect for him and try no to get on his bad side. But Im the only person he talks to on a daily basis.

"Hey Dib?" Zim asked very seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?" Zim asked giving me big eyes, he changed his eye color to blue and his cheeks were rosy red.

"I don't know. Do you want to be friends with me?" I shrugged.

He was quiet for a moment then said thoughtfully,"I would love to be friends with you."he smiled genuinely and blushed a little.

- lunch -

"Hey dib, do you think lunch here is better or worse than middle skool?"

"i think it's better." We were having some kind of soup with chunks of meat floating in it.

"Hey Dib, can I ask you a question?" He asked, his eyes getting bigger.

"You just did." I spooned some if the green liquid in my mouth.

"Oh Dib you know what I mean, stop playing." He half heartedly punched my shoulder.

"Ask me later. Just come to my house and we can talk."

"If you insist."

"Hi Zim! How are you?" A few girls sat at our table. I have no idea what their names are but they don't give a rats ass about me.

"I'm leaving."

"Awwww Dib where are you going?" One of the girls asked.

"No where in particular. See you later Zim."

"But wait Dib don't leave me alone with these girls!" He whispered.

" sorry, but they really only want to talk to you. They probably think your hott you know, because of your change of style." I shrugged my shoulders. I threw away my lunch and went to my blue locker. I sighed and opened it, I grabbed my Algebra 1 text book. I hate my life. Zim is my only friend.

- later at night -

"Dib, the window open!" Zim knocked my window. I opened it and he stealthily crawled in, barely making a sound.

"You know, you can use the door. Also you would make a great burglar if you figure out how to open windows."

"Thank you, I think. I don't want to use your door. Gaz would open it and she creeps me out." he shivered at the thought of her.

"Ok, well what did you want to ask me?" I sat at my rolling chair and he sat on my bed.

"You know feelings. I have questions about them. I know happiness, sadness, excitment, and proud. I've felt them and you told me about them. But the one I'm asking you about is something I cant put my finger on." he seemed embarrassed.

"Well describe the feeling to me."

"The feeling is directed to a person. Whenever I'm around them my heart beat, beats really fast, I get n-nervous and sweaty. I also less, mess! I mess up my words. Plus my face get really hot. I also have dreams about them, and my you-know sticks up."

"Zim, I think you are in love."

"So that's the feeling, love. Is love good or bad?" He asked, his cheeks were pink.

"Depends. If the person you love loves you back, then yeah it's good. If the person doesn't love you back then you will be really sad."

"So how do I find out if the… person I love, loves me back?"

"well you could ask, you could profess your love to them, you could suddenly kiss them and see what they do afterwards. I haven't fallen in love with anyone so I haven't tried any of these. So, will you tell me who it is?"

His face turned tomato red and he shook his head vigorously.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

"uh sure."

"I only sleep in my pants, just to warn you ahead of time."

"Yeah, me too." He yawned.

"We have skool tomorrow, so let's get to bed shall we? I only have one bed, if you want I can sleep on the floor."

"It's fine."

we both stood up and took off our shirts, when I turned around to put my shirt in the dirty hamper I saw that Zims pants were low riding, really low riding. He also had a six pack. I threw my shirt in the hamper, my face kinda hot.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Zim you can put your shirt in the dirty hamper if you want, when I come back ill take the hamper downstairs and wash the clothes."

"ok Dib." Zim threw his shirt in and flopped onto my beD.

i ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind Me. I splashed water onto my face thinking of how cute Zim has been recently and how low his jeans were. Letting my mind roam I thought of me kissing Zim. Then a thought that I thought I would never ever think crept into my mind. 'AM I GAY?!'

* * *

**yep okie dokie review please and let me know if I should continue! Love you guys keep being awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi. At the moment I'm watching full house. It's a 1980's tv show. I'm watching season 1 episode 10 and it's funny. No joke. Anyway on with the story because I'm a yaoi freak. Ok!**

Dibs pOv.

_"Dib human, how do two people make love? And what is make love?" Zim asked, we were in my bedroom. I was laying on my bed and he was sitting on the floor. _

_"Zim, making love is sex." he nodded taking mental notes. "And I'm not sure on how to explain how two people make love. Its like when I couldn't explain to you what a kiss was." I shrugged. _

_"How about you show me? What a kiss is and what sex is. Im Pretty sure that sex has kissing in it." Zim got off the ground and walked to the bed and sat down next to me. I sat up looking at him puzzled. 'Why does he want me to show him?'_

_"Well a kiss goes something like this." I leaned in and kissed his lips softly, almost so that I could barely feel it. "During sex you add tongue." I opened my mouth and he did the same. We put our lips together and our tongues slid in and out of each other mouths. Zims hand rubbed my dick. His other hand pulled up my shirt and he sucked on my nipple. He snaked his tongue from my hard nipple to my neck and we went back to making out. I pushed him on his back and rubbed his dick. He moaned in pleasure. _

_After a bit of toying and such our pants were off and I was ready to go in. Zim obediently had his hott ass in the air, open for me to take. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I instantly sat up straight in my bed. I looked around and Zim was in bed with me. Freaking out slightly I pulled up the covers and saw that we both still had our pants on, but his knee was rubbing gently against my hard boner And he was extremely close to me.

I crept out of bed, making sure to not disturb Zim too much, and went to the bathroom. My first conscious boner and it's for a guy, great.

**during my explaining thing Dib will take care of his boner. When Dib said conscious boner he means that it's the first boner he got when he was awake. You see, the average male gets 6-8 erections a night. well you learned something new. **

I zipped the zipper back up again and splashed water onto my face. I stared at my reflection. I grabbed some sleeping pills and down the hatch they went. Then I went back to bed, finally calm. 'I wonder what kissing the real Zim is like?' I laid back down, putting Zims leg back where it was only a little more down low. Then I waited for sleep to take me. The last thing i remember was zim scooting closer to me And wrapping his arms around.

6:15 AM

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

one eye opened and my hand slammed on the stop button.

"Mornin', *YAWN* I don't know about you Dib, but I slept great!" Zim smiled and crawled over Dib and got out of the bed. "Are our clothes done?"

"yeah, I'll go get them now. you stay in the bedroom and if my sister knocks hide."

"Ok." He sat back down on my bed.

I sprinted quietly downstairs and grabbed our shirts out of the dryer. Then I ran back up to my room. I opened the door and saw Zim laying on my bed, face in one of my pillow.

"I'm back." he sat up as quick as he could. Obviously embarrassed about something. "So Zim, are you aware that you are very snuggly in your sleep?"

"what does that mean?" He tilted his head slightly. He pulled his sweatshirt on.

"Your clingy to people."

"Still not understanding." zim said dubious.

"When your sleeping you like to be close or hold people." I made gestures in the air to sorta show him.

"Ooohhh! Sorry if I kept you up or woke you up." he scratched the back of his head, and smiled shyly.

"It's ok. Listen, Ill see you on the way to skool."

"ok!" He jumped out the window like A ninja.

"hey Dib! Breakfast is done, And if you even think about skipping out on it again I will kill you in your sleep." Gaz called from downstairs.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I can. "Sorry for skipping out yesterday. I just wanted to get to school early."

"What ever. Just eat you ding bat." She shoveled a spoon if cereal in her mouth.

we ate breakfast in silence, which was bad because I kept replaying the dream in my head.

As soon as Gaz was done eating she asked," Are you getting sick? Your face is really red." she put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." 'Im probably sick in the mind.' "I'm still going to skool though, so don't worry."

"I'm not, I don't want to have to take your homework to you from Skool. So you better not get sick." she glared at me and went upstairs.

I grabbed my book bag and walked out the door. I don't know why she's so pissy. I didn't do anything. Soon Zim and I met up at a corner that connects us and is on the way to skool.

"So how was Gaz this morning?" Zim asked.

"why r u asking about Gaz?"

"Just trying to make converstation. I don't know anything else to talk about." Zim shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I know, let's talk about our dreams last night!"

"ok, if you insist. you go first."

" Okie dokie, last night I dreamed of the person I'm in love with. We kissed and went on a date. After the date we wet to my house and snuggled on the couch." he sighed as we walked into skool. "What about yo-" he was swept away with a crowd of girls. He's gotten really popular since he changed his look. Oh well, at least I won't have to tEll him my dream.

i walked to my locker and got out my history book. Just like middl. Skool we get to stay in one classroom throughout the day. Our teacher is Mrs. Cranks. She is always cranky and she has to rat on about something. I put the rest of my books in my book bag and went into the classroom. Zim is nowhere in sight, thank God. He'll be here soon though.

"Ladies, please, just get off me. I'm not interested."Zim walked into the classroom shooing away his fan club. "This is getting annoying."

"Hey the girls worship you. You should be happy." I started doodling on my paper, not really paying attention.

"Yeah but, the person i like isn't worshiping me." he sulked in his chair," what are you drawing?" He just noticed.

I glanced down and saw me kissing Zim. I hurriedly flipped over the paper and began drawing on the other side. "Nothing special." I drew a really bad dog quickly and showed him.

"what's on the other side?" Zim asked, trying to look at the other side.

"it's nothing."

Zim's pov.

Dib crumbled up the paper and threw it away.

"Everyone it's time for lunch. Leave and eat NOW." Our teacher yelled.

as we left I grabbed the paper he threw in the trash when nobody was looking. At my locker I opened it. I saw the dog and turned it around. Me. Dib. We were kissing. So he loves me?! YES!

* * *

**hey, how is it? Review and let me know and I will update more ok?! Love you guys!**


End file.
